camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayla Helen Dean
Personality Wild, Caring, bossy, eccentric. History Wepwawet Met Holly at the Park and they fell in love. Kayla was born to Wepwawet and Holly onJ anuary 21 , After Kayla was born, Wepwawet tell Holly that he is Wepwawet the god of Wolf and Kayla is a Demigod, and Left Holly and Kayla, When Kayla was 10 year old, her mother tell her that her father is Wepwawet the god of wolf and that she is a demigod. When Kayla was 14 year old, she find her mother die, and left her home and went to live with the wolves, and she stay in her wolf form . When Kayla was 15 year old, Wolf-Hunter looking for wolf, so they can killed the wolves, but Kayla jump at the wolf-hunter and shift back into her human form, and Hunters get mad at her, so Kayla run away to leave the wolf-pack. Kayla went alone as she traveling and need a place to stay, and Someone approach Kayla, and introduce himself as Anbuis the god of Funeral and Death, and they have been talking and also Anbuis take Kayla to the camp. Camp Life Relationship Powers OffensiveEdit 1. Children of Wepwawet are known have ability have the ability to grow canine teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. 2. Children of Wepwawet can create super sharp claws for throwing, and slashing. DefensiveEdit 1. Children of Wepwawet using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Wepwawet dearly. 2. Children of Wepwawet can grow canine ears so they can hear enemies within a five mile radius 3. Children of Wepwawet have innate battle reflexes which allow them to fight and dodge quickly, PassiveEdit 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to be able to shift into wolves. 2. Children of Wepwawet are innately proficient in all form of combat and hold a higher state of physical prowess. 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to have enhanced endurance, smell, hearing, speed and strength. 4. Children of Wepwawet can be able communicate or have the gift to be able to call upon the allegiance of a nearby wolves which will scout for them and relay information back telepathically. SupplementaryEdit 1. Children of Wepwawet are known to take on have been known to take on wolf features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. 2. Children of Wepwawet have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instill fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening by howling. 3. Children of Wepwawet can track and hunt anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them . TraitEdit 1. Children of Wepwawet are more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. 2. Children of Wepwawet maintain a certain body temperature for extended periods of time 3. Children of Wepwawet are known to be color blind and despite this can be able to see in the dark. 4. Children of Wepwawet are known to be gifted archers. Theme Song Category:Female Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Children of Wepwawet Category:Demigod Category:Counselors Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes